There are various wall anchors available on the market, including plastic inserts which are hammered in a hole previously defined in a wall, wherein a fastener, such as a screw, is then engaged in the plastic insert, causing it to expand such that the assembly of the insert and the fastener is set firmly in the wall.
Toggle bolts also exist, wherein rotation of a bolt causes wings to deploy behind the wall and to ultimately abut the inside of the wall thereby firmly anchoring the bolt to the wall.
Both these types of anchors necessitate that a hole be previously drilled in the wall. On the other hand, there exists wall anchors defining a pointed cutting end and large threads, which are adapted to, in a single step, be rotatively driven in the wall thereby drilling their own hole in the wall with the large threads of the anchor compacting the gypsum and becoming firmly set therein. These types of anchors must be installed by way of a screwdriver and typically by a power driven screwdriver bit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,344 issued on Nov. 4, 2003 to Weiss discloses an anchoring device for hollow walls such that a fixture can be hanged from the wall. The anchoring device has an elongated body including a curvilinear portion and a pointed distal end. The device includes a fixture portion coupled to and extending from the elongated body and adapted to remain on the visible side of the wall for allowing the fixture to be hung therefrom.
In spite of these various devices, there remains a need for a wall-mounted hanger of the type described hereinafter.